Joey Pogo
Joey Pogo 'is a teenage pop superstar and a recurring character in[[BoJack Horseman (series)| ''BoJack Horseman]]. His first appearance is in ''A Little Uneven, Is All'','' in [[Season 6|'Season 6]].'' Physical Appearance '''Joey' is a human man with tan skin and spiky, sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He has thick eyebrows, p rominent nose, and an angled jawline. He has tattoos on his chest. They are an eye pyramid, a crown, and the word "PEACE." He wears a floral lavender scoop-neck shirt, a pink hoodie, with a rose on the sleeve, and a par of grey capris with frayed edges, and shoes. Personality Joey seems to be a friendly, laid back person. Little else is known about him. Background Season 6 In ''A Little Uneven, Is All'', BoJack spots the Paparazzi outside of the building. BoJack thinks they are here to see him, and says he's not ashamed he went to rehab. They tell him he's blocking the door, and they want to get a clear shot of Gen Z pop superstar and fashion disrupter Joey Pogo. BoJack questions this. The paparazzi birds tell him Joey is checking into the fancy room. The words "fancy room" cause BoJack to have a series of flashbacks in his head, he questions what do they all mean. The blue jay tells him, it sounds like they are kicking him out, to make room for Joey Pogo. BoJack then hears an echo of what the paparazzi bird just told him in his head. BoJack then says it sounds like they are kicking him out to make room for Joey Pogo. Later, when Doctor Champ and BoJack are talking in the fancy room, Joey Pogo opens the door and peeks his head in. BoJack tells Joey not now. Joey then apologizes, asking if he's interrupting something, and he was informed he would be in the fancy room. Doctor Champ tells Joey to come back tomorrow, as they are rearranging some things. Joey says tomorrow is jammed because he is shooting a video for his new single, titled "Lace Up." He asks if they could just "do rehab," right now and quickly. BoJack says one can not just "do rehab quickly," that's not how it works. Doctor Champ then says "life is precious, God is religious or merely the idea of human connection. Don't do drugs. Say you're sorry." Joey tells him that is powerful stuff, and he has found a new lease on life. He then says Doctor Champ should stay cool and thanks. Later, Mr. Peanutbutter is filming a scene for Birthday Dad ''with his costar Melodie. When the scene is cut, Mr. Peanutbutter again tries to complement Melodie but she tells him to “''drop dead." Princess Carolyn approaches Mr. Peanutbutter and she is confused when she spots Joey Pogo driving through the set. As he approaches Mr. Peanutbutter and Princess Carolyn, Princess Carolyn pushes Mr. Peanutbutter in front of Joey’s car, and Mr. Peanutbutter is left slightly puzzled when he doesn’t get hit by Joey’s slow-moving car. When Joey yells at Mr. Peanutbutter to get out of the way, Princess Carolyn claims to have watched Mr. Peanutbutter jump in front of the car, saying that Mr. Peanutbutter yelled, “''I’m a sad dog''” before doing it. She goes on to say that she believes that Mr. Peanutbutter is a really sad dog just like the meme. Soon, the hatred that the cast and crew held for Mr. Peanutbutter quickly turns into pity. When a paparazzo tries to ask Mr. Peanutbutter why he tried to kill himself, Princess Carolyn answers that Mr. Peanutbutter is a sad dog. When Mr. Peanutbutter is commended for destigmatizing mental illness, he comments that it all worked out “''depressingly''." In ''Intermediate Scene Study w/ BoJack Horseman'', at Mr. Peanutbutter's house, Mr. Peanutbutter is explaining to Pickles and Joey Pogo his plan for getting even with Pickles so that Mr. Peanutbutter and Pickles can get married. Mr. Peanutbutter then gets a phone call with an offer to buy Elefante. Joey offers to go into business with him and Mr. Peanutbutter takes the offer. In ''Sunk Cost and All That'', Mr. Peanutbutter is with Max and Paige at Elifino. He tells them he'd be delighted to answer questions about his good friend BoJack. Paige tells her husband they are back from New Mexico and still on the trail of their story. Mr. Peanutbutter tells Max that BoJack sold the restaurant to him and Joey Pogo. Mr. Peanutbutter gets ready to talk to the reporters but he is interrupted by Joey telling him about a situation in the kitchen. Mr. Peanutbutter heads into the kitchen where he finds out the dishwashers all quit. Pickles and Joey then argue about who's at fault. Pickles then pulls Mr. Peanutbutter aside saying she needs to talk to him. In the meat locker, Pickles asks how much longer they have to continue working with Joey. Mr. Peanutbutter says he thought she loved Joey. Pickles says she loves his music but not him as a person. Mr. Peanutbutter says he could proposition some young men on set. Pickles then apologizes and says she will try to make this work for their relationship. At Elefino, Pickles scolds Joey for not doing the dishes. Joey tells her manual labor featuring him is just not a fruitful collaboration so instead, he went out and bought new dishes. Pickles then questions why Mr. Peanutbutter thought she would like Joey. Joey then tells Pickles he doesn't want to be here either. Pickles then suggests they just tell Mr. Peanutbutter they have formed an emotional connection and are going to have sex. Joey asks why don't they just say they had sex. Pickles says lying is what got them into this mess in the first place. Mr. Peanutbutter tells Paige and Max the story about his and Pickles plan to be even with each other due to his infidelity and Max tells him Pickles and Joey are in love. Mr. Peanutbutter then questions this. Max tells him Pickles flirts with Joey and follows him across the restaurant. Paige asks why would Pickles fall for a dashing young Joey when she has sweet, dependable, and boring Mr. Peanutbutter. Paige says she only tolerates him for work otherwise she can't stand him. Max counters no she is in love with him even though she'd never admitted it to herself. Paige questions about the boy. Max says sure he puts on a good front and puts up a good fight but if Pickles were to confess her love it would drop his heart down an elevator shaft and bring it back up to his throat. Mr. Peanutbutter says he's pretty sure they hate each other. Pickles and Joey come to Mr. Peanutbutter's table and they announce that they have developed feelings for each other and are now going to make love. Mr. Peanutbutter tells them that's great seeing that's just what they wanted. At Elefino, Pickles and Joey finish having sex in the meat locker. Pickles tells Joey she will see him later and he puts his hoodie on her shoulders when he realizes she is shivering. Joey then apologizes for being awful to Pickles earlier and says since Mr. Peanutbutter has been such a good friend it would be weird having sex with his fiance but once they were in it it felt like "two naked hearts raw and exposed but safe in the home they found in each other." Joey then wishes Pickles best of luck with the wedding and that he hopes to have what Pickles has with Mr. Peanutbutter. Joey then says he can't even imagine getting married right now and that he can't even commit to a social media director. Pickles questions why not and Joey tells her he has a hard time because he has trouble finding someone who gets his brand. Pickles asks, "sexy?" Joey tells her that's exactly right and she totally gets him. He then tells her if she knows someone who would be good for the job to let him know. She promises to let him know and hands him his jacket back. Joey then talks about boarding his plane alone to go on tour and says his gate number so he doesn't forget it as he leaves the kitchen. Pickles then sadly says goodbye to him as she looks through the window. Pickles tells Mr. Peanutbutter she and Joey had sex so now she and Mr. Peanutbutter are even and everything can go back to normal. Mr. Peanutbutter starts to say they should set a date for the wedding but he is interrupted by Pickles telling him about the job opportunity with Joey Pogo. She tells him she has to leave tonight and could be gone a while. Pickles tells him she is so confused. Mr. Peanutbutter encourages Pickles to go on the work trip and says they can plan the wedding when she returns. Pickles thanks him before running off. ''Xerox of a Xerox'''' reveals Pickles officially brokeup with Mr. Peanutbuuter via text message. Relationships * Pickles Aplenty ''(possible girlfriend, work partner) Trivia * Raphael-Bob Waksberg confirmed Joey is male on Twitter. ** https://twitter.com/RaphaelBW/status/1188286600616112128 Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Stub Category:Singers